Little Rainyclaws
by Little Rainyclaws
Summary: Plunged into a strange land, a wolf from a distant tribe attempts to find her place in the Land of Jamaa. Little Rainyclaws, joined by many of her friends, plot to thwart the phantoms, once and for all.


**Hey! I'm Little Rainyclaws, but you can call me Little! I'm an active member of Animal Jam, and I really love the game. It's a great place to meet people and play around! And you can be all kinds of animals too, and make animals with different designs.**

**I've never gotten a membership for it, and I'm fine with that. Non-members can do a lot too, ya know! And I've enjoyed the games and friends I've met on there!**

**If you ever see my running around, don't hesitate to say hi! I'm very friendly, and I love to chat!**

**Enjoy the beginnings of my journey in Jamaa, and I hope you really like them. C:**

* * *

Jamaa Township.

One of the largest towns in the mythical land of Jamaa.

I've been longing to join this island's community since I was a little pup.

Don't get me wrong. My hometown was great, but it was just a little tribal island on the other side of the world. It had very few resources, and we always struggled to get by.

That, and I've always wanted to get a taste of the city life.

My name is Little Rainyclaws. And I've come to Jamaa to start anew.

The boat rocked as I neared the island, the waves tossing the vessel back and forth.

The rhythmic rocking had lulled me to sleep just a few heartbeats ago, but now the waves were choppier, disturbing my slumber.

I grumbled as I awoke, sitting up in my hammock. Some other animals were on the boat, and they were chattering excitedly outside of my door.

I swung the wooden door open, my purple eyes scowling at the group. The bunny, koala, and panda outside looked at me oddly. I didn't blame them. What kind of normal wolf was green? I was three shades of green, which included a dark forest, a minty shade, and the average leaf green. My purple eyes contrasted sharply with my pelt. The little moon necklace adorning my neck hung limply and softly tapped my chest, yellow like a canary. My bow was perched on my back, as it always was. It was green and purple to match my wonderful pelt and stunning eyes.

"Could you three keep it down?" I grumbled, scowling. The three animals stared at me, then began snickering at my odd looks.

I couldn't blame them. My tribe was known for the strangely coloured animals.

"What kind of dye did you use?" The bunny asked. "You look like nature ate you, spit you back out, then puked over you!"

"Gee, thanks." I sarcastically say. "I'm sure you'd like to become my next pot of stew, wouldn't you little guy?"

The bunny visibly paled, even though it was already snow white. The panda and koala backed away, with the bunny following.

"Freak." The panda grunted, turning away with its companions.

Great.

My first day in Jamaa and people were already judging me.

I let out a long and relatively quiet sigh, feeling the breath escape me. I figured that this would happen; I would just have to get used to it.

With a grumble and a growl, I packed up what few belongings I had brought with me.

My new life could still become nice.

* * *

Jamaa Township was a lot...smaller than I expected. It looked similar to the huts in my village, except a little more modern. Stone was also used to add to the square, and all kinds of items from nature were added to enhance the place.

All in all, I was a little disappointed, but it was surely better than my own home.

As I entered, I noticed a large group of animals surrounding one specific animal. The mob mainly consisted of pandas, but various species were around as well.

The animal being surrounded was another panda, although she was bipedal. She wore some sort of blue and golden dress, with blue earrings adorning her black ears. Her long fur was braided at the head, and she wore a strange brown ribbon and fingerless gloves on her paws and left leg. A golden ring was on the same leg. Miniature fanny packs made of leather were wrapped around her waist, and a scepter was snuggled fit into a loop in the belt.

She was laughing as the other animals crowded around her, and my ears twitched as I caught conversation once I drew nearer.

"...sorry, but I need to get going. We Alphas are very busy."

I sat at the back of the group, painfully aware that I stuck out like a sore thumb. Even the other animals didn't look as crazy as I, and some of them had some outrageous colours in fancy patterns upon them. No doubt they had used dye, while my pelt was natural colour.

"Liza, Liza!" One excited rabbit hopped up and down. "Could I become an Alpha like you?"

"Maybe one day!" The panda, presumably Liza, laughed. "Maybe Peck will take an apprentice sometime!"

Peck?

Who was that?

"I'm sorry, but I really must be-" The panda stopped when her eyes shifted to me. She paused, blinking at me. "Are you... a new member to the community?" She asked me, head tilted.

All of the animals turned to stare at me, and a few koalas and rabbits bounced onto taller animals' heads to get a better look.

I honestly didn't like the sudden attention, but I at least kept my voice steady and strong. "Why, yes." I answered. "I just arrived."

"Interesting..." The panda murmured. "Greely should be informed."

"Greely's the wolf Alpha, right?" One wolf piped up.

"Yes, he is!" Liza giggled, her thoughtful look changing to one of laughter. "A little bit of a grump, but a very great Alpha! Maybe you'll meet him someday!"

"Really?" The wolf's eyes shimmered with excited, and his tail began wagging furiously.

"I'm sorry, everyone, but I must go." Liza said, gaining a few disappointed groans. "I have to fight the phantoms."

"I can fight phantoms!" One animal, a tiger, boasted, puffing her chest out. The feline then leapt into the air, swiping with her clawed paws. "I'll wipe every phantom out of Jamaa!"

"Well, we are having some auditions for phantom fighters." Liza mused. "If you really would like to help, you could try out!"

"When? When?" Another panda asked excitedly.

"In a few day's time, actually!" Liza announced. "This was a last minute decision; make sure to spread the word!"

"We will!" The surrounding animals said in unison.

Liza exit was a little stunning. She smiled and waved a farewell, before twirling in a circle.

The animals backed away as a large pink lily sprouted from the ground and enveloped the jeweled panda. With a poof of pink magic, the flower had disappeared, along with Liza.

A few animals began happily chattering.

"Wow! I want to be just like Liza!" One panda exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"I want to be an Alpha too!" Another animal said. This one was a rhino. "Ruby's _so_ cool!"

"C'mon, everyone knows Sir Gilbert is one of the greatest Alphas!" The tiger that had boasted before said, a smug smirk on her face.

"No way! Cosmo's the best Alpha!" A Koala argued. An argument slowly rose up from most of the animals.

"Uhm...excuse me...?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah?" A wolf turned towards me, eyeing my pelt. "What do ya need?"

"I just wanted to know who the Alphas were..."

Silence followed my words.

Whoops.

Did I say the wrong thing?"

"I-Is...something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"Tourists..." The tiger rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush, Duchess." The bunny from earlier scolded. "She's clearly new here."

"Is that a natural colour?' Another wolf came up sniff my pelt.

It was a random question, and not exactly the answer I was looking for, but I answered anyways. "Y-yeah, this is natural. My tribe has a lot of wolfs with exotic colours."

"Oh!" The koala put in his voice. "She's from one of those tribe's across the sea. She must have not heard about Jamaa's legends!"

My ears shot up. Legends? I loved myth and lore!

"The Alphas are our protectors." The wolf explained. "There's an Alpha for each species that resides in Jamaa. Liza, whom you just met, is the panda's Alpha."

I nodded, my mind a whirlwind as I attempted to piece some questions to my answer.

How many Alphas were there? There had to be plenty of them, since there were supposedly a lot of animals in Jamaa.

As if on cue, a raccoon and horse trotted by, happily chatting.

So far, I'd seen a wolf, a tiger, a rabbit, a koala, a panda, a horse, and a raccoon.

What other species were there?

"I wonder what Liza meant when she said "phantom fighters?"" One rabbit piped up. The other animals turned back to the small mammal to talk with it.

"Phantoms?" I echoed.

"They're the embodiment of hate and rage in Jamaa." The wolf turned back to me. "It's a long story as to how they got here, but the Alphas are trying to fight them and vanquish them, so Jamaa can be safe."

"I see." I nod. "Thank you. I should probably go. I appreciate your help."

And with that, I set off from that little group of animals, who continued their gossip.

* * *

I slowly took a step in my new home, rubbing my paws on the nice, brand-new welcome mat. A little wooden mailbox sat next to it. I entered the room, amazed at how spacious it was. There was a small couch with a little purple pillow residing in one corner, and a wooden table and blue rug sitting in another.

Cozy, but not a complete home. Trotting to the back, I discovered what seemed to be a patio-like area. It was just a simple stone circle. Nothing too exciting.

But the home was promising. It was a lot cozier than the huts back home, and I felt like this could become a nice home.

My nose twitched as I smelled some strange animal near my home. Whirling on my paws, I easily balanced onto my hind legs, notching an arrow and pulling the string back in a matter of milliseconds.

The stranger tensed, and yelped. "Whoa, whoa!" It yelled with a feminine voice. "Chill! I'm not gonna do anything!"

I still did not relax, scowling.

"I-I just wanted to welcome you to Jamaa!" She stuttered, paling.

Or at least, paling as best that she could. The animal was a fox, which confirmed that there was another type of canine here in Jamaa. It was a snow white colour, and barely visible light blue spots.

I relaxed, but only a little. She seemed friendly enough.

"Can I...help you?" I asked.

"Oh geez, you are foreign." The fox commented. "You've got a slightly different accent than most of the animals here."

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned, still frowning.

"Oh, no!" She waved her right paw nervously, as if trying to dismiss that thought from my mind. "I was just confirming that, that's all!" She gave a nervous laugh.

At this point, I had relaxed and was back onto four paws.

"My name is Crouching Funnyrose!" She gave me a grin.

Strange.

These animals used names unlike my tribe.

"My name is Little One That Dances With The Rain." I said softly, a little self-conscious about long name.

The white fox giggled. "That's quite the name! Could I just call you something else?"

"Uhm...I suppose..."

"Would you like one of our names? It would probably help you fit in."

I tilted my head, thinking. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Could you help me?"

"Yeah, of course!" Crouching Funnyrose happily obliged.

The white vixen tilted her head, tapping her chin as she thought.

"Hrmm... How about..." Her eyes brightened. "Little Rainyclaws!"

I frowned at the name. "What made you decide this?"

"Well, you're name has 'little' and 'rain' in it, and like most wolves, you have massive claws."

I turned my head down to stare at the weapons upon my paws.

"I just thought it might fit." She said simply. "Is it alright with you?"

I smiled at her, just a little. "Why, yes. It's just fine. Thank you...erm...what exactly should I call you?"

"Just call me Crouching." The fox bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you, Crouching."

* * *

We spent a few hours in my den, exchanging lifestyles and random subjects.

She eventually had to leave though, saying she needed to help greet other 'jammers,' as she called the residents of Jamaa.

"You could go check out Jamaa Township!" Crouching suggested. "There's a lot of places to explore there; make sure to stop by some stores! Here's some money..."

She handed me 1000 Gems, which she said it wasn't a big deal to earn.

"The games here are very generous when it comes to earning money!" She assured me.

I thanked her, then went on my way.

I slowly trudged in, avoiding the animals that were attempting to sell things with outrageous prices.

Many other animals came across my vision.

Elephants, giraffes, seals, and lions joined the various species I had seen earlier before. I was sure there would be more that I would come across.

_TH-THUMP! _And I was correct; a kangaroo bounced and landed in front of me. "So sorry, madam!" He said in a rather odd accent. He continued on his way, and I went on mine.

I walked for what seemed like forever, going into various stores and looking around. I ordered a bookshelf to stick in my room, since I planned to do a little reading. We didn't have many books in my tribe, but I always did enjoy reading them. Surely this island would have more literature to read.

Unexpectedly, as I left the furniture store, I felt a random absence of something lightweight on my back. Looking over, I gaped when I noticed my bow was gone.

My eyes darted from side to side; my sharp purple gaze spotted a little bunny bouncing away, with a small blue necklace that had a gem hanging from it. It had an icy blue body with dark blue patches and sky blue eyes to match. It turned around, and watched me, smirking as it wiggled its back, where my bow sat.

With a frustrated bark, I tore after the animal, which was already speeding away, into unknown land.


End file.
